Harry Potter et le pouvoir de la Prophétie
by Elyfra
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione et tout leurs amis rentrent a Poudlard pour leur 6eme année.Il y aura de nouvelles relation entre les personnages, et des nouveautés dans le monde magique.
1. Un peu d'histoire

**Chapitre 1: Un peu d'histoire.**

**Vingt Deux heures, allongé sur son lit, Harry Potter lisait. Depuis le début des vacances, Harry avait plongé dans le monde de la lecture, lorsqu'il n'avait rien d'autre a faire, c'est à dire tout le temps ou il ne dormait pas ou ne mangeais pas. Lorsqu'il était rentré de son collège, a la fin juin, après une année riche en évènements, la plus part pas très gai, il avait pris tous ceux qui lui passait sous la main pour tuer son temps. Très vite, il avait déjà lut les livres de son école. Donc il avait pris ceux de son cousin Dudley qui ne lisait jamais, même pas les notices de ses jeux vidéos!**

**Petit rappel sur l'enfance et l'adolescence de Harry Potter version Dursley (qui la raconte à tous ceux qui veulent l'entendre dans le quartier) : Né le 31 juillet il y a environ 16 ans, Harry perd ses parents dans un accident de voiture, lui, y échappe avec une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair. A partir de ce moment la, il est obligé de vivre chez sa famille vivante: les Dursley. Sa tante, Pétunia Dursley, mince et blonde, avait un cou particulièrement long, ce qui était utile pour son passe temps favori : l'espionnage des voisins. Son mari Vernon Durley, était grand et massif, et était le directeur d'une entreprise de machines a faire des trous dont des perceuses. Leur fils Dudley, blond assez volumineux (taille XXXL), passait la plus part de ses vacances soit à jouer aux jeux vidéos, soit à manger, ou a frapper tous ceux que lui et sa bande arriver à attraper. Quand a Harry, il a passer sa scolarité dans la même école primaire que Dudley en étant son souffre-douleur favori. Puis a l'age de 11 ans lorsque Dudley est parti dans un collège "a la mode", Harry, lui, est parti pour le centre pour les jeunes délinquants de St Brutus, centre qui fréquente de ses 11 ans jusqu'a maintenant.**

**Et maintenant la veritable histoire de Harry Potter: Né le 31 juillet, il y a 16 ans, ses parents se font assassinés par le mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps, Lord Voldemort, puis il essai aussi de tuer Harry mais grâce à un enchantement fais par sa mère avant de mourir il survit au sortilège mortel lancé par le maléfique mage avant qu'il se retourne contre lui, Harry s'en tire avec une simple cicatrice alors que Lord Voldemort est réduit à l'état d'esprit errant sans aucun pouvoir magique. Puis après une scolarité quasi-normale (si on excepte les quelques phénomènes "étranges") dans une école primaire.**

**A l'age de 11 ans, il apprend par un demi-geant qu'il est un sorcier, et qu'il va faire sa scolarité a Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie, dirigé par le plus puissant sorcier, Albus Dumbledore. Lors de cette première année, il déjoue, avec l'aide de ses deux meilleurs amis, un plan de Voldemort visant est s'emparé de la Pierre Philosophale.**

**En seconde année, par l'intermédiaire d'un journal intime et de la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, Ginny, Voldemort essai de tuer plusieurs élèves dont sa meilleure amie, Hermione, grâce à un énorme serpent. Harry et Ron ,son meilleur ami et donc le frère de Ginny, ayant du faire face à l'inconstance de leur professeur de DCFM (Défense Contre les Forces du Mal) puis après que Ron soit bloqué par un éboulement, Harry avait du sauvé Ginny et détruire le basilic, et le journal intime, qui contenait le souvenir de Voldemort a 16 ans.**

**Puis lors de la troisième année, Harry en avait appris un peu plus sur sa famille grâce à son prof de DCFM, Remus Lupin, qui était un ami de ses parents et aussi grâce à Sirius Black qui s'était évadé d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, il avait découvert que son parrain avait était accusé, a tord, d'avoir dénoncé ses parents a Voldemort. Mais en fais d'année avait su que c'était Peter Pettigrow, un autre ami de son père, qui les avait vendus à Voldemort. Puis Sirius, qui était aussi son parrain, avait du fuir à cause des Detraqueurs, créatures maléfiques qui vide tout espoir, pouvant accessoirement aspirer l'âme et qui sont aussi les gardiens d'Azkaban.**

**Ensuite lors de la quatrième année, Harry avait du, malgré lui, participer au tournoi des trois sorciers, au cours de chacune des trois taches que comportait le tournoi, Harry avait risqué sa vie. Au terme de la dernière tache il s'était transporté avec un autre élève dans un cimetière pour assister et aider, encore malgré lui, a la résurrection de Lord Voldemort. Et avant que celle-ci ne commence Pettigrow avant tuer Cédric Diggory. Puis il a du se battre contre Voldemort en duel, lorsque deux de leurs sorts se sont rencontré un phénomène très rare s'est produit, le Prior Incantatem (ou remonté des sortilèges) et Harry a vu toutes les dernières personnes tuer par la baguette de Voldemort, c'est à dire Cédric, une jeune femme qu'il avait croisé en Albanie, puis ses parents. Puis grâce à toutes ses personnes il avait réussi à fuir et est retourner à Poudlard pour tout raconter à Dumbledore.**

**Puis enfin l'année dernière, après une année de souffrances infligées par son prof de DCFM, Dolorès Ombrage, Harry avait rêvé que Sirius était prisonnier dans le département des mystères au Ministère de la Magie. Harry avait voulu le sauver mais se rendant compte trop tard que c'était un piège tendu par Voldemort pour qu'il puisse chercher une prophétie les concernant tous les deux. Apres avoir récupéré et brisé, sans le vouloir, la prophétie, l'Ordre du Phénix, une organisation secrète luttant contre Voldemort, arriva et se battit contre les fidèles de Voldemort, les Mangemorts. **

**Au cours de cette bataille Sirius se fit pousser par Bellatrix Lestrange a travers de l'Arcade de la Mort. Puis ensuite arriva Dumbledore qui provoqua la fuite des Mangemorts et la victoire de l'Ordre jusqu'a l'arrivé de Voldemort. Ensuite se déroula un combat singulier entre Voldemort et Dumbledore qui s'acheva par la fuite de Lord maléfique. Ce combat qui s'était effectué en présence du Ministre de la Magie, celui-ci avait du reconnaître ce qui demandait depuis un an, le retour de Lord Voldemort.**

**Voici ce qui est pour l'enfance d'Harry Potter ou de comme le nomme les journaux Le Survivant ou Celui-Qui-A-Survecu.**

**Maintenant qu'il y pensait Harry trouvait que c'était plus facile de lire que d'affronter ses problèmes, c'est à dire faire face à la disparition de son parrain et la prophétie qui devait se réaliser ou tuer Voldemort ou se faire tuer. Harry bien que courageux ne se fessait pas d'illusion sur ce combat. Comment un jeune homme de 17 ans (s'il vivait jusque la!) pouvait affronter le mage noir le plus puissant que la terre a porté. Et même s'il avait un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignorait, il doutait beaucoup que l'Amour puisse l'aider à sa tache. Car s'il y réfléchissait bien sa seule relation amoureuse remontait à l'an dernier et encore un baiser et une sortie en amoureux qui a legerement foiré, on ne peut pas appeler ça une relation amoureuse!**

**Il avait reçu quelques lettres de ses amis mais il ne les avait à peines lues, et il n'avait pas envie de répondre car il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Bien sur, ils allaient l'inviter pour son anniversaire, mais Harry avait perdu la notion du temps et donc comme il n'avait pas trouver de calendrier au début des vacances, il pensait qu'on était dans la deuxième semaine de juillet.**

**Mais Harry Potter se trompait aujourd'hui on été le 27 juillet c'est à dire 4 jours avant son anniversaire.**

**Harry fini de lire le chapitre du livre qu'il lisait puis posa son livre sur son bureau et se mis au lit, bien sur il pouvait lire toute la nuit, les Dursley ne lui dirait jamais rien étant donné que s'il disait quelque chose il savait que l'Ordre et un meurtrier (Harry ne leur avait pas dit que Sirius était mort) pouvaient débarquer quand il le voulait. Mais Harry avait décider de garder des heures de vie le plus normal possible. Donc il se couchait relativement de bonne heure pour les vacances.**


	2. Une journée banale chez Harry Potter

**Chapitre 2: Une journée banale chez Harry Potter.**

**Il était trois heures un quart lorsque Harry se leva. Il avait encore rêver de la mort de son parrain, Sirius tomber à travers le voile a une vitesse affreusement lente et Harry, lui, le voyait mais ne pouvait n'y bougeait ni criait. Pourtant il essayer, il hurlait de tout son corps mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Puis ensuite il voyait Bellatrix fuir avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Puis ensuite il se réveille, c'était comme ça depuis le debout de l'été. Au début, il pleurait un peu en se réveillant mais maintenant il essayer de se rendormir le plus vite possible car il ne rêver jamais deux fois la même nuit donc il pouvait finir sa nuit en sachant qu'il ne ferait plus de mauvais rêves. Harry se rendormit dix minutes plus tard pour se lever finalement a sept heures trente, lorsqu'il vit l'heure a son réveil il se dit qu'il pouvait descendre pour commencer à préparer le déjeuner des Dursley. Mais d'abord il alla faire sa toilette dans la salle de bains, ensuite il revint dans sa chambre avec une serviette de bain enroulé autour de son corps, Harry n'était pas spécialement grand surtout quand il était avec Ron qui le dépassait au moins d'une tête mais il devait faire dans les 1M80 et bien que tout le monde disait que le Quidditch lui avait forger un corps de rêves, lui pensait que c'était surtout l'alimentation des Dursley et les aventures qu'il vivait qui lui permettait de ne pas grossir.**

**C'est vrai quoi, quant vous avez Voldemort furax derrière vous qui cri en sautant comme un dégénéré : "Tuez-le, tuez-le" il faut courir très mais alors très très vite si vous voilait rester vivant. Il ne se trouvait pas spécialement musclé mais il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas de quoi se plaindre. Monter sur un balai et poursuivre un Vif d'Or était peut-être très amusant et ça défoulait beaucoup mais ça faisait pas les muscles.**

**Apres s'être séché, Harry se mit en quête de vêtements potable dans sa valise, il trouva un jean noir pas trop grand et un ancien pull de Dudley noir également. Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau dans sa malle il vit que tout le reste de son linge était sale, il se demanda comment il aller faire demain. Il n'allait pas demander à sa tante de lui laver son linge, depuis qu'il était rentré de Poudlard, elle et toute sa famille ne voulait plus touchait aucune affaire que Harry avait rapporter de Poudlard comme si qu'il allait attraper une grave maladie s'ils y touchaient. Harry aurait très bien pu demander à la mère de Ron, elle l'aurait surment fait mais il n'avait pas envie de lui demander.**

**Puis soudain il eu une idée mais comme il n'était que 8h00 il le ferai plus tard dans la journée, pour l'instant il avait un déjeuner a préparer. Donc il descendit, et comme a cette heure il n'y avait personne, Pétunia et Vernon ne se levait qu'a 9h00 car Vernon commentait le travail qu'a 10h00 et Dudley lui dormait au moins jusqu'a 13H00. Il commença par le sien, il prit des oeufs du bacon et un café au lait pour le réveiller. Puis après avoir bien manger il fit celui de son oncle et de sa tante, Bacon grillé, toast au beurre, oeufs sur le plat et du chocolat chaud. A peine qu'il avait fini, son oncle et sa tante se leva et se mit à table, Harry attendit quelques minutes a regarder à travers la fenêtre pour savoir s'ils aller le remercier de leur avoir fait leur déjeuner mais au bout de 5 minutes il se dit qu'il pourrait attendre le dégel qu'ils n'auraient pas dit un seul mot donc il remonta, arriver à la 4eme marche il entendit sa tante dire:**

**- Merci Harry.**

**Il répondit alors:**

**- De rien, tante Pétunia.**

**Puis remonta mais en entendant des voix venant d'en bas il se stoppa a la dernière marche et écouta:**

**- Tu aurais pu lui dire merci, ça na va pas te tuer, disait sa tante.**

**- Pourquoi lui dire merci, il ne le mérite pas.**

**- Il a fait le petit-déjeuner quand même sans qu'on lui demande.**

**- EXACTEMENT on LUI a RIEN demander, tonna son oncle.**

**- Et alors un merci ça tue pas, il le voie très bien que nous ne sommes pas ravis de le revoir mais un peu de communication ne ferait pas de mal, non?**

**- Bon, on va pas quand même se disputer pour lui, si?**

**- Non, tu as raison, dit sa tante.**

**- Il n'en vaut pas la peine.**

**Ensuite Harry n'entendit pas la réponse tellement sa tante parlai bas. Et de toutes façons il décida que très bientôt il retournerai à Poudlard, alors autant oublié cette conversation. Il retourna dans sa chambre le plus discrètement possible. Il se dit que son idée concernent les vêtements attendrai l'après midi, pour l'instant il avait envie de rester seul et de lire, donc il s'installa à son bureau et pris le livre qu'il lisait hier avant de s'endormir et continua la ou il s'était arrivé. Il lu pendant environ une heure lorsqu'il entendit son oncle partir au travail, puis il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte, il se leva pour ouvrir, et se retrouva devant :**

**- Tante Pétunia, il y a un problème?**

**- Non Harry, c'est juste que je voulait te remercier pour tout à l'heure.**

**- Oh, c'est pas grave, je m'ennuyer, donc autant que je préparer le ptit-dej.**

**Sa tante s'avança dans sa chambre, regarda un peu partout, la chambre avait pas l'air en désordre si on comparait avec les autres années mais un bon coup d'aspirateur aurait été le bienvenue. Pétunia promena son regard puis finalement s'assit sur le lit d'Harry.**

**- Tu sais, je ne pense pas toujours pareil que ton oncle.**

**- Peut-être mais pour moi ça m'est égal, je passe mes vacances ici, car Poudlard est fermé sinon j'y resterai aussi l'été...Harry pensa soudain a une chose.**

**- Je viens de dire le nom de mon école et tu dis rien, alors que quand je le dis et qu'il y a Vernon, tu saute au plafond.**

**A ce moment Pétunia eu vraiment une expression bizarre comme si elle se retenait un fou rire. Elle se contenta d'un sourire.**

**- Tu sais Harry, pendant toute ma jeunesse, le nom de ton école je l'entendais au moins trois fois par jour donc je suis habitué, par contre ton oncle, lui ne l'est pas donc je fais semblent, mais les mots comme sorciers, magie ou balais volants m'effraie pas.**

**- Ah, ok. Tu sais j'ai entendu ,sans le vouloir, votre discutions tout à l'heure.**

**- Oh et...sa tante semblait embarrassé.**

**- Tu sais, coupa Harry, je le comprend un peu. Il doit vivre avec quelqu'un qui as des pouvoir et je pense qu'il as peur de ce que je pourrais faire.**

**- En fait c'est pas trop pour ça qu'il n'aime pas la magie et ton monde. C'est plutôt que ton oncle aime comprendre les choses qui se passe autour de lui et pour lui la magie il n'y comprend rien.**

**- Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire, pour nous aussi il y a des choses qu'on ne comprend pas dans notre monde donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoir ça doit entre assez bouleversant.**

**- Ben ça m'a fais plaisir de parler un peu avec toi, dit sa tante, je vais aller faire des courses.**

**Puis elle sorti de sa chambre et referma la porte derrière elle.**

**Aujourd'hui n'était pas un journée normal chez les Dursley, Harry et sa tante parlant 5 minutes ensembles, c'était à inscrire d'une croix blanche sur le calendrier.**

**Bon et maintenant mes vêtements, se dit Harry.**

**Il se retourna vers son lit, frappa dans ses mains et dit:**

**- Dobby**

**L'elfe de maison apparut quelques secondes plus tard en s'inclinant jusqu'a que son nez touche le sol.**

**- Mr Harry Potter m'a appeler?**


	3. Heritage, Shopping Et Mangemorts

**Chapitre 3: Heritage, Shopping Et Mangemorts.**

**- Mr Harry Potter m'a appeler?**

**- Je voudrais que tu me rendes un service, dit Harry.**

**- Dobby serait très heureux de faire plaisir a Mr Potter car Mr Potter a liberté Dobby des méchants maîtres.**

**- J'aimerai que tu me fasses transplanter avec toi au chemin de Traverse, j'ai des courses a faire et mes Moldus ne voudront pas me conduire.**

**- Ca sera avec une grande joie que Dobby va vous aider à faire vos achats, nous pouvons y aller lorsque vous l'aurez décider.**

**- Merci Dobby je prends mes affaires et on pourra y aller.**

**Harry mis sa baguette dans sa poche et sa cape d'invisibilité dans son sac.**

**Il mit son sac a son dos et se tourna vers Dobby.**

**- C'est bon on peut y aller.**

**- Bien Mr Potter.**

**Dobby pris la main de Harry et dans un "pop" ils disparurent. Après la désagréable sensation d'être passer par un tuyau, ils réapparurent devant l'arcade qui marque l'entrée du chemin de Traverse. Harry suivi de Dobby se dirigea vers Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, monta les marches, puis des qu'il ouvrit la porte il fut accoster par un gobelin, celui qui s'était occuper de lui en première année.**

**- Ah, Mr Potter je me pressente, je suis Gripsec. J'attendais votre visite avec impatience.**

**- Mais, je n'avais pas rendez-vous? Vous vouliez me voir à propos de quel sujet?**

**- Eh bien, nous vous avions un hibou ce matin, dit Gripsec.**

**- Ah, en fait je n'ai pas vu mon courrier aujourd'hui, et ce rendez-vous concernait quel affaire?**

**- Suite a la disparition de votre parrain en fin juin, la loi de Gringotts veut que le reste de votre héritage vous soit restituer soit à votre majorité, soit dans notre cas a la mort de votre parrain et de votre marraine.**

**- Eh bien, en fait je ne connais pas ma marraine, si vous pourrais m'éclairais sur son identité, ça serait bien, dit Harry avec un demi-sourire.**

**- Nous n'avons pas d'information sur son identité donc cela veut dire que soit elle est morte avant la rédaction du testament de vos parents soit que c'est une Moldue.**

**- Et y aurai t'il un moyen de savoir qui est ou était ma marraine?**

**- Peut être que le ministère de la Magie pourrait vous renseigné, et si maintenant cela ne vous dérange pas nous allons aller voir le contenu de votre coffre qui est au passage constituer de votre coffre actuel, la partie qui était bloqué par la présence de Mr Black, et par son coffre lui-même car comme il est mort et que vous étés son seul héritier vivant. En route pour votre nouveau coffre, le numéro 1483.**

**Harry se demanda qu'avait Gripsec, il était étrange, on aurait pu croire qu'il avait bu, un gobelin avec le sens des affaires: OK, un gobelin avec le sens du rire ça, c'est plus difficile.**

**Ils montèrent dans un wagon, puis après 3 minutes de trajet dans les galeries de Gringotts, ils arrivèrent devant un coffre sur lequel était inscrit en lettres dorées :**

**Coffre des Potters**

**- Ma famille a un coffre personnalisé? dit Harry, stupéfié, car il pensait que les coffres n'avait seulement que des numéros.**

**- Gringotts aime bien les clients fidèles, et lorsque les possesseurs de nos coffres les conservent au-delà d'une certaine durée, nous leur offrons la personnalisation de leur coffre.**

**- Et je pourrais savoir depuis combien de temps ma famille possède ce coffre?**

**- Si nos archives sont à jour, votre famille possède ce coffre depuis le 1 septembre 998, c'est à dire l'année d'ouverture de l'école de Poudlard. Et maintenant veuillez entrez, seul un membre de votre famille peut ouvrir le coffre.**

**- Et comment je dois faire pour l'ouvrir ?**

**- En fait, c'est très simple, il suffit de poser votre main sur la serrure et penser a une porte ouverte, et si vous avez du sang de Potter, la porte va disparaître.**

**- Alors pourquoi il y a une serrure s'il faut mettre la main pour l'ouvrir, demanda Harry intrigué par cette mis en oeuvre qu'il trouvait bizarre.**

**- Les gobelins possèdent des clés spéciales pour vérifier que personnes soient enfermées dans les coffres.**

**- Ah, bon merci, je vais aller voir mon coffre.**

**Harry se mit devant la porte, posa sa main sur la serrure, il sentit une légère vague électrique qui lui traversa tout le corps puis la porte disparue.**

**A la place de la porte se trouvait une jolie montagne d'or, quelques meubles dont une armoire avec dessus un drôle de blason : une épée et une baguette croisée avec un phénix au-dessus dont la queue est enroulée autour des deux armes et a l'intersection de celles-ci un anneau avec un cœur en rubis. En dessus du phénix était inscrit la devise des Potter : Pouvoir Amour Courage.**

**Il y avait aussi quelques armes dans un excellant état, deux ou trois armures, et une bonne paires d'objets bizarres tout en n'étant pas dangereux.**

**- Excusez-moi, dit Harry en se tournant vers Gripsec, a combien s'élève le contenu de ce coffre?**

**- En excluant tous les objets votre fortune est de 295.873 Gallions 15 Mornilles et 21 Noises.**

**- Ah quand même, combien vaut 10£ ? s'il vous plait.**

**- Etant donné qu'une Livre vaut 3 Mornilles et 5 Noises, 10£ ça fait 1 Gallion 14 Mornilles 21 Noises.**

**- Ok, merci**

**-Maintenant si vous avez fini, nous pourrions remonter, dit Gripsec en se dirigeant vers le wagon.**

**- Et bien en fait, j'ai dans l'idée d'aller faire des courses cette après midi et il me faudrait 1000 Livres.**

**- Dans ce cas la, nous allons remonter et nous prélèverons directement dans votre coffre.**

**- Très bien, je vous suis.**

**Ils remontèrent dans le wagon et après les 3 minutes habituels de trajet ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall de Gringotts, Gripsec donna une petite pierre ovale de couleur vert émeraude.**

**- Vous donnerai cette pierre au gobelin qui s'occupera de votre transaction.**

**- Merci pour tout Mr Gripsec, dit Harry en lui souriant.**

**- Ca a été un plaisir Mr Potter, au revoir et a bientôt.**

**Gripsec s'éloigna vers le fond de la banque, Harry, lui, se rapprocha du gobelin le plus proche.**

**- Bonjour Monsieur, je voudrai avoir 1000£ s'il vous plait?**

**- 1000£, ça vous fera 186 Gallions 10 Mornilles et 12 Noises, dit le gobelin en ouvrant sa main devant Harry avec un sourire de deux kilomètres, croyant qu'il ne les aurait pas.**

**Harry lui mis la pierre dans la main et ajouta avec le sourire:**

**- Mr Gripsec m'a dit que ça vous suffira.**

**- Ah, vous avez eu à faire au chef de notre banque, je comprend maintenant.**

**Il ouvrit différant tiroirs et en sortit plusieurs billets puis en fit des liasses de 10 billet de 20£ et lui en donna 5 liasses.**

**- Voila Mr Potter, et bonne journée.**

**- Merci et au revoir, dit Harry en s'éloignant pour se diriger vers la sortie. Une fois sortie, Harry toujours suivi de Dobby se dirigea vers la sortie du chemin de Traverse. Il traversa l'arcade pour se retrouver dans l'allée a coté du Chaudron Baveur. Il traversa la rue puis commença à se promener puis se tournant vers Dobby:**

**- Est ce que les Moldus peuvent vous voir?**

**- Ils nous voient mais pour eux nous avons l'apparences de quelqu'un de banal qui oublient dès qu'on est plus dans leurs champ de vision, c'est un des pouvoirs innées des elfes de maisons.**

**- Merci Dobby c'était juste pour savoir.**


	4. Conversation entre amis

**Ils continuèrent de se balader pour finalement trouver un magasin de vêtements au bout de 5 minutes de marche, il entre dedans, puis après avoir visiter un peu le magasin, il commença à choisir des vêtements que Dobby s'empressa de prendre.**

**Il commença avec quelques jeans, noirs et bleus, deux trois survêtements et aussi des pantalon de smoking, puis continu dans le rayon des vestes et chemises, ou il en prit trois vestes et une petite dizaine de chemises. Ensuite il se dirigea vers les T-Shirts ou il en prit environ 20 de différents couleurs. L'avant dernier rayon étant les paires de chaussettes. Il en prit une bonne vingtaines et deux de plus pour remercié Dobby de l'aider, le dernier rayon était celui des sous-vêtement**

**s ou il prit une dizaines de boxers trois caleçons et trois slips (non non, pas de strings , il n'est pas pervers ). Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la caisse il passa devant la rayon des manteaux, rayon qu'il n'avait pas fais, il prit alors une doudoune kaki pour l'hiver et un genre de veste en jeans qui se portait comme un blouson . Puis il se dirigea vers la caisse; Dobby mit tout ce que lui avait donné ou plutôt tout ce que Dobby prit ce que Harry avait dans les mains.**

**Le billet de caisse fut le suivent:**

**Article Prix Unitaire Quantité Prix Total**

**Slip 1£ 3 3£**

**Calquons 1,25£ 3 3,75£**

**Boxer 1,50£ 10 15£**

**Chaussettes 0,50£ 22 11£**

**T-Shirt 1,75£ 10 17,5£**

**Veste 15£ 3 45£**

**Chemise Longue 7,5£ 5 22,5£**

**Chemise Court 5£ 5 25£**

**Ensemble Survêtements 30£ 3 90£**

**Pantalon (Smoking) 17£ 3 51**

**Jean Noir 12£ 5 60£**

**Jean Bleu 15£ 5 75£**

**Doudoune 60£ 1 60£**

**Manteau Jean 30£ 1 30£**

**Total HT 79 508,73£**

**TVA 5,5 30£**

**Total TTC 538,73£**

**Espèce 540£**

**A Rendre 1,27$**

**Harry paya, puis avec l'aide de Dobby pris tous ses paquets et parti en quête d'un coin sombre, il suffit d'une trentaine de mètres pour en trouver un. Harry se tourna vers Dobby et lui dit:**

**-Dobby, est ce que tu pourrais aller déposer toutes mes affaires dans ma chambre?**

**- Bien sur, dit l'elfe, Dobby est très heureux d'aider Harry Potter.**

**Puis il prit les paquets et se volatilisa avec, Harry quelques secondes et Dobby réapparu sans paquets.**

**- Tu m'accompagne, je dois aller sur le chemin de Traverse pour faire renouveler mon stock d'ingrédients pour potions et pour m'acheter de nouvelles robes, demanda Harry a Dobby.**

**- Ca sera avec joie de pouvoir vos accompagner.**

**Ils reprirent ensuite la route qu'ils avaient fait mais en sens inverse et se trouvèrent finalement devant le Chaudron Baveur, Harry se dirigea vers le mur derrière lequel se trouvait le chemin de Traverse puis avec sa baguette il exécuta les mouvements que Hagrid lui avait fais voir pendant sa première année, le mur s'ouvrit pour laisser place à la gigantesque arcade d'entrée.**

**Harry toujours suivi de Dobby entrèrent chez Mme Guipure .**

**- Bonjour Mme Guipure, dit Harry en s'adressant à la directrice de l'établissement ,il me faudrait trois nouvelles robes et une nouvelle cape.**

**- Bien sur, monter sur ce tabouret, dit-elle en montrant un tabouret qu se trouvait au milieu de la boutique, Harry monta dessus puis Mme Guipure marmonna quelques formules a voie basse et immédiatement un mètre ruban s'activa pour prendre diverses mesures dont la distance entre le genou et les épaules, celle entre les épaules et la main ou encore celle du tour de taille, lorsqu'il fini le mètre ruban alla directement dans l'arrière boutique. Mme Guipure lu demanda de rester la ou elle était, pendant qu'elle s'occupe de la commande de Harry, alors qu'il n'avait rien a faire, il regarda les rares passants, qui étaient visiblement pressé, ce qui était un peu normal par les temps qui courent, un vieux (il a quand même 65ans) fou furieux en liberté avec une bande d'assassins sanguinaires qui tuent tous ceux qui ne font pas partie de la race des sangs purs.**

**- Voilà Mr Potter, c'est fini, voici vos robes et votre cape dit Mme Guipure.**

**- Merci, je vous dois combien ? dit Harry en sortant son argent, cette fois ci sorcier.**

**- 2 Gallions 15 Mornilles et 25 Noises pour l'ensemble.**

**Harry prit 3 Gallions, le lui donna en ajoutant :**

**- Gardez la monnaie, puis se tourna vers Dobby, tu peux aller mettre ça aussi dans ma chambre s'il te plait Dobby.**

**- Bien entendu Mr Potter, et Dobby disparu, pour revenir dix secondes plus tard sans les paquets qu'Harry venait de lui donnait.**

**- Bon maintenant allons à la ménagerie magique, je n'ai plus de Miam-Hibou.**

**Ils sortirent du magasin puis commencèrent à aller vers la ménagerie lorsqu'ils entendirent :**

**- Alors le bébé Potter fait ses courses comme un grand sans gardes du corps, dit une voix qu'Harry connaissait trop bien.**

**Il se retourna pour faire face à Bellatrix Lestrange, la meurtrière de son parrain.**

**- Vous taisez-vous, vous avez tué mon parrain, votre propre cousin, vous n'avez pas honte ,dit Harry qui avaient déjà sa baguette qui le démangeait, tout en restant dans sa poche.**

**- Pourquoi devrais-je avoir honte de s'être débarrassé d'un des ennemis du Seigneur des Ténèbres ,dit Bella en rigolant.**

**Harry regarda combien était les Mangemorts et fut vite fixé, il y avait Bella bien sur, mais aussi son mari Rodolphus et Rabastan, le frère de celui-ci.**

**- Ca alors, la famille Lestrange au complet, elle a peut être envie d'aller voir ses amis a Azkaban, dit Harry en sourient, pensant à les énervé pour qu'ils fassent des erreurs pendant le combat qui aller surment arriver, avec un aller simple bien sur.**

**-Ca ne nous dérangerions pas, les Detraqueurs ont déserté Azkaban et ont rejoint notre Maître, dit Bella elle aussi sourit mais de démence.**

**Harry évalua la situation, trois contre un, ça aurait été possible si ça avait été des Mangemorts moins douées et surtout moins dangereux. Il se dit qu'il avait besoin d'aide, et pensa immédiatement a Dumbledore, mais le problème été comment le prévenir. Il fallait le contacter, mais un il savait pas transplanait et deux, les Mangemorts n'allait pas laisser faire un mot, puis il se souvins que Dobby été avec lui, la encore un problème se posait, il fallait li dire sans que les Mangemorts le sache. Le mieux été un diversion, donc un combat. Plus vite il s'y mettait plus vite ça sera fini, il sortit sa baguette puis attendit le premier sort de la part des Mangemorts.**

**- Tu veux te battre bébé Potter, et lance des Impardonnables que tu sais pas contrôler ? tu me fais rire Potter, tu le sais ,dit Bella en riant et les deux autres a coté d'elle avec.**

**- Pourquoi pas, dit Harry, j'ai un chance un élève pas trop mauvais en classe contre trois de plus fidèle partisans de Voldemort, ça se tente, non ?**

**- Ne prononce pas ce nom avec tes lèvres impures de Sang Mêlé, tu es indigne de prononcé son nom, dit Bella en fulminant.**

**- Tu connais qui est Voldemort, ton chère et tendre (au sens figuré bien sur) maitre? Lui aussi est une Sang Mêlé, tout comme moi, dit Harry en les regardant avec un ptit sourire satisfait, alors Vodemort n'est pas si pur qu'il le prétant.**

**- Tu est un menteur, Potter (en plus ca rime), le Seigneur des Ténébres est aussi pur que nous les sommes, dit Bella en crachant par terre.**

**- Dit tu ne connais pas un Tom Jedusor par hasard, dit Harry.**

**- Bien sur que nous le connaissons, c'est le premier Moldu que notre Maitre a tuer, il raconte cette histoire a tous les nouveaux partisans, dit Bella, avec de nouveau un sourire.**

**- Eh ben, tu veux savoir qui s'etait, c'etait le pere de Voldemort, il habitait a Little Hangleton, et il habitait dans un grand manoir, celui-ci etait...**

**- Stop, cria Bellatrix, comment tu sait tout ça? il ne peut te l'avoir dit.**

**- Je te l'ai dit Voldemort est un Sang Mêlé, alors convincu?**

**- Oui, convincu que ta mort est proche, Avada Kedavra.**

**Le sortilege vert jailli de la baguette de Bellatrix et se dirigea vers Harry qui fit un pas de coté pour l'eviter et eu soudain une idée certe un peu folle mais elle pouvait fonctionner.**

**- Sait tout ce que tu sais faire, et les deux autres larbins ils attandent quoi?, dit Harry en disignant, de la tête, les deux hommes du trio.**

**- On attand qu'elle en ai fini avec toi pour t'achever, dit Rodulphus.**

**- Eh bien, si c'est demander aussi gentilement allez y, dit Harry en érandant les bras.**

**- Endoloris, lanca Rabastan.**

**Harry fit une roulade sur le coté puis se retrouva a coté de Dobby et lui murmura "va prévenir Dumblrdore et dis lui d'etre discret, vite".**

**- J'ai pas dit que j'avais envie de souffrir, je veux juste que vous me lancer un A-K, dit Harry en colère, ils comprenaient vraiment rien ses imbeciles, pendant le moment que Harry avait dit sa phrase Dobby avait disparu.**

**- C'est quoi un A-K ? et oû est parti ton elfe ?, dit Bellatrix en pointa l'endroit oû était Dobby il y a quelques instants.**

**- Un A-K c'est votre sortilege préferer, celui de la mort, quand a l'elfe, ce n'est pas le mien, c'est un elfe libre alors il fait ce qu'il veut.**

**Bellatrix, Rabastan et Rodulphus eclaterent de rire.**

**- Tu te moque de nous, Potter,dit Rodulphus, un elfe libre?**

**- Et ouais les temps changent, après avoir été libéré par les Malfoy, il s'est fait engagé par quelqu'un, dit Harry et en plus ils continuer de parler avec lui pour que Dumbledore arrivent a temps pour les capturer.**

**- Et qui a été assez fou pour pouvoir l'engager, ton elfe de merde, lanca Rodulphus.**

**- Je sais pas qui l'a engagé,mentit Harry et il ajouta avec le sourire, mais vous avez raison il est assez fou.**

**- Bon fini de jacasser,dit Bellatrix, Avada Kedavra.**

**Le sortilege fusa vers Harry, derrière les Mangemorts arriva Albus Dumbledore, avec une autre personne qui lui resemblait vaguement mais Harry ne les vit pas trop absorbé par le sortilege, la stupefaction qui etait sur leurs visages etait inquietant, ils furent incapable de bouger ni de prononcer la moindre protection pour Harry.Le sortilege etait a dix centimetres lorsque d'autres membres de l'ODP (Ordre du Phenix) dont Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue. La surpise etait egalement sur leurs visages. Et soudain le sortilege entra en contact avec Harry, un flash rouge aveuglant survint et Harry fut projeter dix metres en arriere.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4: Conversation entre amis.

Puis le sortil鑒e reparti dans le sens inverse et frappa Bellatrix en pleine t黎e, elle tomba pas comme Harry l'avait il y a quelques secondes mais de fa輟n normal sans 黎re projet�en arri鑽e, et fut morte avant d'avoir touch�le sol.

Les deux autres Mangemorts avanc鑽ent vers Harry, et crurent qu'il s'騁ait prot鑒e, Rodulphus lan軋 de nouveau un A-K sur Harry, et pendant ce temps la Albus, lui, lan軋 un 騁range sortil鑒e vert pomme sur Rabastan qui ne vit rien a part un flash rouge et son fr鑽e tomba, lui aussi mort. Voyant que Harry 騁ait intouchable aujourd'hui, il pivota pour transplan� mais n'y arrivant pas il tourna un peu la t黎e vers l'arri鑽e, et vit un dizaine de sorciers avec une lueur de col鑽e et de rage dans les yeux, sauf pour Albus et le sorcier qui ﾉtait apparu avec lui, eux 騁aient souriant.

- Pratique le sortil鑒e anti-transplanage, non ?, dit Albus, alors comment va Voldemort ces temps ci, toujours obs馘�par son affection pour les Moldus.

- Vous, comment avez vous su qu'on 騁�l�, dit Rabastan en mettant une bonne vingtaine de m鑼res entre lui et les membres de l'ODP.

- Il faut avouer que Mr Potter a de bonnes id馥s parfois, nous appel駸 a l'aide en plein r騏nion de famille, dit le sorcier qui accompagn�Albus.

- Qui est vous?, dit Rabastan en pointant celui qui venait de parlait.

- D駛�en ne montre pas du doigt c'est impoli, et il le montra du doigt et bizarrement sa main s'abaissa, et ensuite je suis Aberforth, Aberforth Dumbledore, le fr鑽e cadet d'Albus.

La peur se lisait visiblement sur le visage de Rabastan, il faut le comprendre aussi, un Dumbledore devant vous 軋 fait peur, alors deux c'est terrifiant.

- Qu'avez vous fait �Harry, demanda un R駑us tr鑚 mais tr鑚 en col鑽e et en sortant sa baguette et e la pointa vers le Mangemort survivant. Tout les autres l'imit鑽ent sauf les deux fr鑽es Dumbledore.

- Nous ? Rien a part, a part quelques A-K, r駱ond羡 Rabastan, baguette a la main et pr黎 a tout pour ne pas se faire attraper.

- A-K ? Qu'est ce ?, demand鑽ent plusieurs membres de l'ODP.

- Ah 軋, c'est le surnom que b饕�Potter a donn�a l'Avada Kedavra, l'imb馗ile il se croyait plus fort que nous. L'assembl�eu un ptit rire.

- Et il faut croire qu'il avait raison, dit Minerva, il est encore la, certes inconscient mais la et votre famille, elle, est r馘uite a un seul membre, vous.

-Ah c'est ce que vous croyiez, Rodulphus n'a pas vu la faille dans le plan de Potter mais, moi, si. Il pointa Harry de sa baguette et lan軋 un Doloris. Tous les membres rest鑽ent sous le choc et pendant ce temps, le corps Harry se tordait de douleur, mais ne criait pas puisqu'il 騁ait dans les pommes. Le premier a r饌gir fut Severus Rogue, qui envoya un Expelliarmus a Rabastan, lequel perdit sa baguette, les autres "se r騅eill鑽ent" et les deux Dumbledore point鑽ent l'un, Rabastan, et l'autre, sa baguette et sans un mot la baguette explosa en un mini feu d'artifice et Rabastan fut ligot�et stup馭i�

- Bien maintenant que ceci est termine �rentrons, petit fr鑽e tu prend Harry et tu l'emporte chez Arthur, de toute fa輟n il devait y allait pour son anniversaire, il y sera donc un peu plus t que pr騅u, moi je vais chez son oncle et sa tante r馗up鑽e ses affaires et les lui ramen� pendant ce temps la Tonks prenez Rabastan et emportez le au QG des aurores, ils seront quoi en faire. Les autres vous pouvez retournez a vos occupations, rendez-vous pour une r騏nion ce soir a 22h, merci a tous d'黎re venu.

Tous le monde transplanerent sauf les deux fr鑽es et bien sur Harry, malgr�son age avanc�Aberforth le prit dans ses bras puis revint vers Albus.

- Je n'ai pas trop appr馗ier le petit fr鑽e, j'ai quand m麥e 153 ans, dit Aberforth avec un ptit sourire en coin.

- Oui mais j'ai deux ans de plus que toi donc tu est mon petit fr鑽e quand m麥e, dit Albus en riant.

- C'est pas que tu m'ennuie mais on a du travail, allez a tout a l'heure.

Et Aberforth transplana avec Harry dans ses bras, Albus regarda autour de lui pour voir si il n'avait rien oubli� il agita la main et tout les d馮穰s du combat disparurent, puis il transplana 馮alement.

Allons voir ce que font les autres, en commen軋nt par Tonks.

Tonks transplana directement dans le Minist鑽e de la Magie, le lan軋 un Levita Corpus a Rabastan puis l'emmena directement a l'騁age des Aurors, elle se frappa au bureau des chef des Aurors, qui n'騁ait personne d'autre que Alstor Maugrey.

- Entrez, dit la voix de Maugrey de derri鑽e la porte.

Tonks entra et avec elle le corps de Rabastan, d 鑚 qu'il le vit Maugrey se leva et alla l'examin�

- Ne t'inqui鑼e pas Alstor c'est bien lui, il l'as dit lui m麥e, dit Tonks en le lib駻ant du sortil鑒e de l騅itation.

- Et ou l'a tu p鹹h�celui la, Nymphadora ?, dit Maugrey en la regardant.

- Nous l'avons trouv�se battant avec l'aide de son fr鑽e et de sa belle-soeur contre Harry.

- Qui nous ? et ou sont les deux autres ?

- Les deux autres sont morts?

- Morts ? Par qui? questionna Maugrey

- Eh bien Harry a pr騅enu Albus qui 騁ait avec son fr鑽e et ils nous ont pr騅enus et lorsque nous sommes arriv駸 un sortil鑒e de la mort 騁ait en direction d'Harry puis il l'a touch� y a eu un flash rouge et le sortil鑒e a 騁�renvoyer vers Bellatrix puis Rodulphus a essay�et est mort dans les m麥es circonstances, dit Tonks.

- Bon 軋 va 黎re dur a faire pass�au ministre mais on n'a qu'a dire qu'on l'a trouv�ligot�et stup馭ie avec les deux autres d駛�morts, on dira que c'est un r鑒lement de compte entre Mangemorts, dit Maugrey la t黎e en l'air, et Harry il est ou et dans quel 騁at ?

- Aberforth l'a transport�chez Molly, et il est inconscient apr鑚 avoir pris deux A-K et un Doloris je doute qu'il en sorte indemne, dit Tonks.

- Potter s'en sort toujours indemne, apr鑚 quelques temps dans un lit, et tu a parl�de A-K, c'est que cette chose ?

- Ah, je m'en 騁�m麥e pas rendu compte que je l'avais dit sous cette forme la, c'est Harry qui a renomm�le sortil鑒e de la mort et en plus c'est plus rapide a dire.

- Potter a toujours de bonnes id馥s, maintenant tout le monde va le dire comme 軋, mais bon on peut rien n'y changer, merci pour le rapport Tonks je vais le transmettre au ministre il s'en r駛ouira et demain 軋 fera la une de la Gazette.

- Et Albus a pr騅u une r騏nion ce soir a 22h.

- J'y serai, a toute a l'heure.

Tonks sorti du bureau pour aller dans l'atrium, puis transplana.

Albus transplana dans la chambre d'Harry, la premi鑽e chose qu'il vu, c'est le pseudo-bordel qui y r馮nait, des paquets avec des logos 騁ranges 騁�駱arpilles un peu partout dans sa chambre. Il claqua des doigts plusieurs fois, et a chaque claquement un paquet disparu. Plusieurs claquement plus tard la malle, la cage d'Hedwige, le balai, le chaudron et toutes les affaires d'馗ole d'Harry avaient disparu pour r饌ppara羡re dans la chambre de Ron, au Terrier. Il refit ensuite le lit d'Harry gr稍e a la magie et lava 馮alement la chambre puis apr鑚 le travail accompli, il transplana.

Aberforth transplana directement dans la chambre de Ron, celle-ci 騁ait plus ou moins rang� pour faire bref elle ressemblait a toute chambre d'une sorcier adolescent qui passait son temps a jouer au Quidditch et a dormir (et dans le cas de Ron: a manger) Aberforth vit que le lit destin�a Harry n'騁ait pas encore install�donc avec un doigt il d駱la軋 sur le cot�le lit de Ron puis conjura un lit semblable avec des couverture violettes, puis d駱osa Harry dessus, le borda et lui enleva ses lunettes qui pour une fois n'騁ait pas cass馥, puis alla regarder par la fen黎re il vit Ron, Fred Georges, Bill et Charlie jouer au Quidditch. Il sorti de la chambre et descendit les escaliers, pour se retrouver au deuxi鑪e 騁age, il rencontra Ginny qui allait sortir de sa chambre.

- Bonjour Miss Weasley, dit Aberforth avec le sourire.

- Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore, dit Ginny confondant les deux Dumbledore( bon ok, ils se ressemblent un peu, mais juste un tout petit peu ).

- Et non, Miss Weasley je suis pas Albus mais Aberforth ,son fr鑽e, mais ne t'inqui鑼e pas tout le monde nous confond.

- Eh bien, bonjour Mr Dumbledore,dit Ginny en lui souriant, qu'est ce que vous venez faire ici?

- D'abord appelle moi Aberforth ou Abe, je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle comme Albus et ensuite je suis passer apporter Harry et parler a ta m鑽e, c'騁ait un plaisir de te rencontrer Ginny Weasley.

- Comment connaissez vous mon pr駭om, vous serai pas legimencien par hasard, demanda Gin qui 騁ait surprise qu'un homme qu'elle ne connaissais pas sache son pr駭om.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de l' 黎re, m麥e si c'est la cas, toute personne sachant lire peux savoir ton pr駭om si elle se prom鈩e ici, puis voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas il d駸igna sa porte ou 騁ait inscrit_ : Chambre de Ginny._

- Ah ok, alors Harry est ici ?, demanda Ginny.

- Oui mais il est inconscient donc je l'ai mis dans la chambre de ton fr鑽e.

- Pourquoi Harry est inconscient ?

- D駸ol�jeune fille mais ce n'est pas a moi de te r駱ondre, d'un parce que je ne le sais pas et de deux m麥e si je le savais ce n'est pas a moi de te r駱ondre, celui qui pourrait te r駱ondre se trouve un 騁age au-dessus peut-黎re que si tu vas lui demander il te r駱ondra, dit Aberforth avec un sourire en indiquant l'escalier qui montait vers l'騁age sup駻ieur.

Ginny rougit l馮鑽ement.

- Alors comme 軋 tu est toujours amoureuse de Mr Potter, dit Aberforth en riant.

- Peut-黎re mais je ne suis plus amoureuse du m麥e Harry Potter qu'en premi鑽e ann馥, dit Ginny en rougissant de plus belle.

- Ah que c'est int駻essant, peux tu m'en dire un peu plus?

- Eh ben, en premi鑽e ann馥 j'騁ais amoureuse du survivant et 軋 jusqu'en troisi鑪e ann馥 mais depuis l'ann馥 derni鑽e je le connais un peu mieux et maintenant je suis amoureuse de lui, pas de ses exploits.

- Ah je comprend 軋, h�bien �bient.

- Pourquoi a bient, vous allez revenir ici ?

- Non je pense pas, mais je sais que nous allons nous revoir et ce jour l�tu ne sera pas seul, a bient.

Aberforth laissa Ginny en pleine r馭lexion et descendit au rez-de-chaussez ou il trouva Molly en train de faire ( comme d'habitude) la cuisine.

- Bonjour Molly, dit Aberforth en s'assaillant a une chaise.

- Oh professeur Dumbledore, que fait vous ici, demanda Molly.

- H�non, tout comme votre fille vous me confondait avec mon fr鑽e, d羡-il en souriant.

- Oh d駸ol�Abe, je vous reconnais jamais, il faut dire qu'on vous vois assez rarement, vous voulez une tasse de th�

- Non merci, je passe juste en coup de vent, juste pour vous dire que Harry est dans la chambre de votre plus jeune fils et qu'il est inconscient.

- Oh mon dieu, inconscient mais pourquoi, demanda Molly.

- La encore je ne sais pas, on sait juste qu'il sait battu contre trois Mangemorts et qu'il s'est pris un Doloris et deux A-K dont un volontairement...

- Hein, volontairement, il a fait expr鑚 de se le prendre, dit Ginny en surgissant de l'escalier.

- Ginny Weasley, remonte imm馘iatement dans ta chambre, cria Mme Weasley.

- Nan, m'man je veux savoir pourquoi il a fait 軋.

- Tu remonte imm馘iatement ou sinon tu est punie jusqu'�la fin de ta septi鑪e ann馥.

- Laissez Molly, apr鑚 tout elle est concern� dit Aberforth en les invitant a s'asseoir, ce que fit Ginny, Molly quand a elle continua a faire a manger, comme je disais...

- Pardon de vous d駻anger encore mais tout a l'heure un A-K qu'est ce?, demanda Ginny.

- Ah oui j'oubliais que personne ne le sais encore, un A-K c'est le sortil鑒e de la mort renomm�par Harry Potter, et comme c'est plus rapide je pense que tout le monde va l'utiliser, donc comme je disais il s'en ai prit un ...

- Comment se fait il qu'il soit pas mort alors, demanda cette fois-ci Molly.

- H駘as nous le savons pas encore mais il semble que Harry lui savait ce qu'il fessai. On a vu juste un flash rouge et Harry s'est fait envol馥 a dix m騁r駸 puis l'A-K est reparti vers son exp馘iteur et la tu�puis un second Mangemort en a profit�pour lui en lan軋it un deuxi鑪e et il a re輹 les m麥es cons駲uences puis le dernier lui a lanc�un Doloris pendant une trentaine de seconde jusqu'�ce que Severus le d駸arme.

- Ah bien il continu de souffrir, le pauvre, j'esp鑽e juste qu'il ne va pas avoir de s駲uelles, dit Molly.

- Et moi je me demande si il va pas trop avoir mal au r騅eil, dit Aberforth en regardant Ginny, celle-ci devint rouge de col鑽e savant qu'il avait lu en elle, eh bien au revoir Mme Weasley, Ginny te peux m'accompagner j'aimerais te dire deux mots.

- Au revoir Abe, passez quand vous voulez, dit Molly.

- Tr鑚 bien j'y penserai si j'ai une minute de libre.

Puis ils sortirent et firent la route jusqu'�la grille d'entr馥 en silence.

- Vous savez Miss Weasley vous l'avez pensez tellement fort que mon esprit a seulement effleurez le votre que j'en senti cette pens�

- Ah bon vous n'avez pas lu en moi, demanda Ginny.

- Non seulement effleur�軋 m'a suffit mais m麥e comme 軋 j'ai senti d'autres pens馥s, vous voyez auxquelles je fais allusion, dit Aberforth en souriant.

Ginny vira rapidement au rouge Weasley et elle approuva de la t黎e.

- J'esp鑽e qu'il vous pardonnera, ou essayer qu'il vous en veuille pas trop.

- Et pourrais-je savoir comment Mr l'expert en s馘uction, dit Ginny avec le sourire aux l钁res.

- Oh je vous fais enti鑽ement confiance, vous 黎es une fille tr鑚 jolie, bien form馥 je pense que Harry va assez vite le voir.

- Alors vous ne savait pas ?

- Savoir quoi , demanda Aberforth.

- Je suis la seul fille de ma famille, et mes fr鑽es ont d馗id�malgr�moi, que les relations entre moi et tout les autres gar輟ns ne devait pas d駱assait les baisers.

- Et toi, tu aimerais que 軋 aille plus loin ?

- Pas beaucoup plus loin mais un peu quand m麥e, d鑚 qu'un gar輟n me touche autre part qu'a mes mains ou mon visage il se prend un sort de nulle part.

- Est ce que je peux intervenir ?, 軋 me plait beaucoup d'aider les jeunes demoiselles en d騁resse.

- Si vous voulez, 軋 pourrez m'aider, dit Ginny satisfait de trouver un allier dans la guerre contre ses fr鑽es avec les gar輟ns.

- Allez viens tu restera juste pr鑚 de nous assez pour que tu puisse venir au cas ou mais pas trop car je n'ai pas envie que tu entend ce que je vais dire, d'accord ?

- ﾇa marche.

Ils firent demi-tour et lorsqu'ils arriv鑽ent au terrain ou les gar輟ns s'amusaient Ginny alla s'asseoir dans l'herbe un peu plus loin.

Aberforth s'approcha du terrain et cria:

- Ronald Weasley.

Mais Ron soit n'entendit pas soit fit expr鑚 de ne pas l'entendre. Aberforth pointa sa gorge et lan軋 un Sonorus, et dit une nouvelle fois sans cri�cette fois-ci mais le sort le fit a sa place:

- Ronald Weasley.

- Quoi encore ? r駱ond羡 Ron concentr�dans le match qu'il ne vit qui l'appeler.

- J'aimerais te parler, descend s'il te plait.

- Plus tard, je suis en train de jouer, dit Ron.

Aberforth enleva le Sonorus puis pointa en direction de Ron et dit

- Accio Ron et balai de Ron, puis quand Ron descendit assez pr駸 il lan軋 un Stepefix a son balai.

- Oh je suis d駸ol�Professeur Dumbledore, je ne sais pas que c'騁ait vous.

- Je suis le fr鑽e d'Albus, Aberforth Dumbledore, pourrais tu venir avec moi j'aimerais parler avec toi d'un probl鑪e assez pr駮ccupant.

- ﾇa peut pas attendre dix minutes, je dois a tout prix finir mon match!

- H駘as je suis press�donc ,et la Aberforth pointa Ron du doigt et dit Mobilis Corpus. Puis le souleva de son balai, le d駱osa a terre et fit envoler son balai a trois m鑼res du sol pour qu'il reste insaisissable.

- Bon maintenant que j'ai ton attention plein et enti鑽e, nous allons enfin parler, j'ai eu avec ta soeur une petite discussion sur elle et les gar輟ns et votre fa輟n de d駸approuv�l'attitude des gar輟ns envers ta soeur.

- Ah Ginny vous a parler d'elle et des gar輟ns, h�ben vous avez de la chance, a nous elle ne dis jamais rien, dit Ron en regardant Aberforth et Ginny a tour de re.

- Moi je trouve 軋 normal, vu comment vous vous comportez avec ses petits amis( m麥e si elle n'en a eu qu'un, comme on dit c'est le principe qui comte), dit moi qui aimerai tu qu'elle ai comme petit ami ?

- Si 軋 ne tiendrai qu'a moi, elle n'en aurez pas mais j'aimerai quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance.

- Et en qui as tu le plus confiance ? demanda Aberforth avec un sourire assez large, preuve qu'il connaissait d駛�la r駱onse a sa question.

- Ceux en qui j'ai le plus confiance, c'est mes meilleurs amis, Harry et Hermione, et ma famille quoique les jumeaux pas trop.

- Donc le seul gar輟n avec qui Ginny pourrait sortir serait Harry, n'est ce pas?

- ﾇa serait Harry en effet, dit Ron mal a l'aise vu la tournure que prenait la situation, mais de toute fa輟n il n'est pas amoureux de ma soeur.

- En effet, en effet mais ta soeur quand elle veut quelque chose, elle arrive toujours a l'avoir, je crois que tu est assez bien plac�pour le savoir, donc supposons que dans quelques temps ta soeur demande a ton meilleur ami pour sortir avec lui, 軋 ne poserait aucun probl鑪e?

- De toute fa輟n le probl鑪e ne se pose pas puisqu'elle sort avec Dean, un mec de mon dortoir que je peux parfaitement surveill� n'est pas Ginny, ajouta t'il en criant a l'adresse de Ginny.

Celle-ci s'approcha de Ron et Aberforth et demanda:

- De quoi parliez vous ?

- Tu sort bien avec Dean?, demanda Ron.

- H�ben non plus maintenant il m'a harcel�pendant une semaine avec des hiboux qu'il m'envoyer a tout heure du jour et de la nuit donc je lui est fait comprendre que c'騁ait pas possible entre nous.

Lorsqu'elle eu fini de dire sa phrase Ron passa du rose habituel au blanc mort, Ginny ajouta:

- Tu a vu un mort, Ron ?

Aberforth explosa de rire devant Ron et ajouta pour Ginny:

- Merci, Ginny, tu pourrais retourner un peu plus loin pour que je fini la conversation avec ton fr鑽e.

Elle retourna s'asseoir la ou elle 騁ait assise.

- Donc maintenant tu peux r駱ondre a ma question, dit Aberforth.

- Non, je pense que 軋 ne posera pas un probl鑪e, dit Ron , la voix mal assur�

- Donc j'aimerai, par simple s馗urit� que tu touche ce parchemin, et il fit appara羡re un parchemin, et que dit cette phrase en prenant ta baguette et en levant celle-ci devant le parchemin: Je jure solennellement sur ma Magie de laisser ma soeur Ginny et mon ami Harry faire ce qu'il veulent ensemble, dit Abe en lui passant le parchemin.

- Attendez une seconde, que voulez vous dire par les laissez faire ce qu'il veulent ensemble? Et aussi j'ai pas ma baguette donc je peux pas le faire, dit Ron en souriant croyant qu'il ne ferai rien de ce qu'Abe lui a demand�

- D駛�pour ta baguette la voici, dit Abe a tendant la main, la baguette de Ron apparut quelques secondes plus tard dans les mains d'Abe gr稍e a un sort d'attraction informul� ensuite pour la promesse ce n'est pas moi qui choisit les mots et donc tu les laissera faire ce qu'ils veulent, tout ce qu'ils veulent, ajouta t'il avec un sourire.

- Ok, ok je vais la faire cette fichue promesse, mais si quoique ce soit arrive a ma soeur, vous en serez responsable, c'est clair?

- C'est d'accord, mais tu sais Ginny et Harry ne sont pas b黎es, ils ne vont pas faire des choses imprudentes, dit Abe d'un ton tr鑚 s駻ieux, et maintenant si le veux tu, passons a ce sort.

Ron recula de quelques pas et leva sa baguette devant le parchemin comme lui avait demandait Aberforth et il dit : Je jure solennellement sur ma Magie de laisser ma soeur Ginny et mon ami Harry faire ce qu'ils veulent ensembles. Puis il fut entour�d'un halo orange qui rentra soudainement dans son corps.

- Maintenant que c'est fais je vais t'en dire un peux plus sur ce sort, dit Abe en souriant, celui-ci a la particularit�de t'emp鹹her de dire ou de faire quoique ce soit qui va contre ta promesse. Avant qu'Aberforth lui ai expliqu�le sort, Ron pensait faire quelque choses contre sa soeur mais il su que quoi qu'il fasse, le sort l'emp鹹herait de leurs nuire.

- C'est bon vous avez plus besoin de moi? je peux finir ma partie?, demanda Ron qui commen軋it franchement a s'impatienter.

- Bien sur, voila ta balai, dit Abe a faisant un mouvement de la main vers le bas et le balai de Ron descendit de quelques m鑼res pour que Ron puisse l'attraper.

Aberforth revint vers Ginny et lui dit:

- Ton probl鑪e avec Harry et tes fr鑽es est r馮l�mais seulement avec Harry, si ils veulent ils peuvent toujours t'emb黎er avec les autres gar輟ns.

- Ne vous inqui騁�pas, maintenant que je sais qu'ils sont inoffensifs je vais enfin pouvoir essay�de s馘uire Harry, dit Ginny en imaginant d駛�la sc鈩e.

- Et quand va tu commen軋it?; demanda Aberforth, curieux.

- ﾇa commencera un peu apr鑚 qu'il se soir r騅eill�

- Bon, je vais te laiss�pr駱arer tes plans, au revoir Miss Weasley et bon courage.

- A la prochaine Abe.

Aberforth marcha tranquillement jusqu'�apr鑚 la grille puis transplana, Ginny quand a elle alla voir son beau Survivant en train de dormir.

Aberforth reparut devant une petite maison en plein milieu d'une foret. Il marcha jusqu'�la porte, frappa puis entra directement, il retrouva son fr鑽e qui 騁ait installer dans un fauteuil en train de manger un sorbet au citron.

- Encore en train de manger ses cochonneries Moldus?, demanda Abe en s'essayant sur un autre fauteuil.

- Et oui j'adore les sorbets, et toi tu fessais quoi? c'騁ait long pour d駱oser Harry chez Molly.

- J'ai rencontr�une demoiselle qui avait besoin de mes services en mati鑽e de relations amoureuses d駘icates.

- Tu as parler a Miss Granger de son probl鑪e avec Mr Weasley ?, demanda Albus qui commen軋it a s'int駻essait a la conversation.

- Non, c'騁ait sa soeur..

- Ginny Weasley?

- Elle m麥e, et de Mr Potter si tu vois ce que je dire, dit Abe avec un clin d'oeil.

- Tu savais que cette histoire s'est r駱andu dans le monde magique?

- Je sais que la jeune Ginny avait le b馮uin pour Mr Potter depuis quelque ann馥s avant son entr馥 a Poudlard.

- Et savais tu qu'un pari 騁ait en cours pour savoir si elle arriverait a l'avoir? demanda Albus en reprenant un sorbet alors qu'il venait d'en finir un.

- Et ben, non je ne savais pas, et pour Miss Granger tu 騁ait s駻ieux, elle aimerait 黎re avec Mr Weasley?

- C'est une rumeur qui circule assez souvent dans Poudlard, je lai entendu au moins 10 fois ces 3 derni鑽es ann馥s.

- Je crois bien que je vais lui rendre une petite visite lorsqu'elle sera a Poudlard 軋 me fera un peu d'occupation, dit Abe en se frottant les mains, et que dit cette rumeur?

- Il semblerai que tous les deux soient amoureux l'un de l'autre mais pr馭鑽e jouer au stupide jeu du "je t'aime, moi non plus" et de se disputer au moins deux fois fois par jour.

- Ca serait un bon d馭i pour moi, a ton avis lequel est le plus est le plus raisonnable des deux ?

- Sens aucun doute Miss Granger, ca doit 黎re la sorci鑽e la plus brillante depuis... nous, aujouta Albus avec un sourire.

- Bon je verrai 軋 plus tard, au fait de quoi parlera la r騏nion de ce soir?

- Je pense qu'on parlera de ce qui s'est pass�tout a l'heure avec Harry puis je vais annoncer le contenu de la proph騁ie sous le sort du Gardien du Secret

- Tu as une id馥 de ce qui s'est pass�tout a l'heure avec Bellatrix et son A-K.

- Tu sais, lorsque j'ai appris la proph騁ie concernant Harry et Voldemort, je me suis plong�dans une nombre assez 駘ev�de livre..

- Assez 駘ev�pour qui? pour toi ou pour la plus part de sorciers?, dit Abe en rigolant.

- H�bien pour tout dire j'ai lu tout les livres concernant les proph騁ies, ce qui doit faire une cinquantaine de livres.

- Tu ne serai pas un peu maso la dedans, en montrant sa t黎e.

- Beaucoup de personnes se posent la question mais la principale c'est : est ce que l'on s'en rend compte lorsqu'on devint fou?

- Albus, si tu devenais fou personne ne s'en rendrai compte.

- Mon cas est si avanc�que 軋? demanda Albus en essayent de garder son s駻ieux.

- Oh que oui, dit Aberforth en riant.

- Bon revenons a la proph騁ie, il semblerait que ceux qui sont concern�et qu'il en on prit enti鑽e connaissance, ils obtiennent de nouveaux pouvoirs, c'est pour cela qu'elles doivent rest�prot馮� et concernant ces pouvoirs, ils sont la plus part du temps passif.

- Et qu'est ce que tu appel passif?, demanda Abe intrigu�

- Le livre ne l'expliqu�pas trop bien, mais je pense que ces des pouvoirs qui se d馗lenchant lorsqu'on est en danger mais c'est souvent des pouvoirs qui servent a se d馭endre comme par exemple un bouclier ou un d騅iateur de sort.

- Mais celui que Harry a utiliser tu sais ce que sais?

- La seul chose que je sais c'est que lorsque Bellatrix a lanc�le A-K il y a eu une aura et que le sort et 騁�retourn�vers elle.

- Donc c'est un sortil鑒e d'attaque.

- Non, je pense que c'est plut un sortil鑒e mixte, d'une part un bouclier et d'autre part un retour a l'exp馘iteur ceux qui pourrait 黎re assimil�a un sortil鑒e d'attaque.

- Bon je dois retourn�au bar, a ce soir, dit Aberforth en se dirigent vers la porte. Albus acquise de la t黎e, et Abe disparu d鑚 qu'il franchi la porte.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5

Pendant ce temps Ron mit au courent ses frères de projets de Ginny, et les jumeaux approuvèrent Abe ce qui cloua le bec de Ron et Bill et Charlie, eux, estimèrent que Ginny été assez grande et n'avait plus besoin de surprotéction, au pire juste garder un oeil sur elle;

Harry, lui, n'était plus inconscient mais récupéré son énergie perdu pendant le combat et l'après midi shopping en dormant.

Ginny alla voir sa mère qui était toujours dans la cuisine.

- M'man, Hermione doit arriver quand?

- Normalement, dans une heure ou deux, répondît sa mère.

- Ok, tu lui dira que je suis dans ma chambre.

- C'est d'accord.

Ginny retourna dans sa chambre pour se reposer un peu. Ron et ses frères ayant fini leur partie de Quidditch allèrent se douché l'un après l'autre, puis chacun alla dans sa chambre, Ron dans la sienne, Les Jumeaux dans leur ancienne chambre que personne n'avait touché, pour sans doute rester vivant, et Bill et Charlie dormaient dans l'ex-chambre de Percy, que celui-ci avait laisser avent de rompre avec sa famille. Hermione arriva comme prévu, 1h30 plus tard et après avoir salué Mme Weasley elle monta directement dans la chambre de Ginny et après les habituelles embrassades, elles discutèrent.

- Alors quoi de neuf pendant ces deux premières semaines?, rien je suppose.

- Pour une fois, ma cher Mione, tu as tord, dit Ginny en riant.

- Donc ca doit avoir un rapport avec Ron alors.

- Encore faux, dit Ginny, morte de rire.

Hermione qui en l'espace de 5 ans de sorcellerie ne se trompait que très rarement et toujours avec un intervalle de, au moins 6 mois, et la elle se trompait deux fois en l'espace de 30 secondes, ça ne lui été jamais arrivé!!!

- Donc si ça n'a pas de rapport avec Ron je présume que ca en a un avec Harry, puis voyant Ginny approuvé elle ajouta, qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait?

- Mr Harry James Potter était sur le chemin de Traverse, écarquillement des yeux de la part de Hermione, lorsqu'il rencontra trois Mangemorts, nouveau écarquillement des yeux, et après avoir eu un des ses éclairs de génie, Hermione alla s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber de surprise, s'est pris volontairement un A-K, puis voyant Hermione réfléchir elle ajouta Avada Kedavra , puis est tombé dans l'inconscience et ces conards de premières lui en ont lancer un deuxième et un Doloris.

- Dois je comprendre que l'un de mes deux meilleurs amis est mort?, demanda Hermione en retenant un flot de larmes qui menaçait de couler.

- Eh ben,comment dire...ces imbéciles se sont vu leur sort retourné la d'ou il été venu, dit Ginny avec un sourire.

- Et Harry, comment va t'il?

- Ché pas, la dernière fois que je l'est vue, il était inconscient et étendu dans un lit dans la chambre de Ron, dit Ginny en soupirant de plaisir.

- Ouf, dit Hermione, et ses yeux qui exprimé avant de la crainte et de l'inquiétude, exprimé maintenant de la colère, lui dès qu'il se réveil il va m'entendre.

- Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Herm, moi aussi il va m'entendre, et juste après, je passe a D.A.P.R.P.S.H.

- D.A.P.R.P.S.H, qu'est ce que tu nous as encore inventé Gin?

- D.A.P.R.P.S.H est, si il aboutit le dernier de mes plans plus ou moins débiles.

- Et ça veux dire quoi ton truc?

- Drague A Plein Régime Pour Séduire Harry.

- Dis Gin, c'est pas pour te saper le moral mais connaissant tes frères,et tu les connais mieux que moi, tu est sure que ton plan peux aboutir?

- Absolument Mione, il y environ trois heures j'ai trouver un allier que je ne connaissait pas hier encore.

- Et qui est ce?, demanda Hermione curieuse.

- Alberforth Dumbledore, dit Ginny triomphante.

- Tu l'as rencontré ?,questionna Hermione, et comment t'as t'il aidé?

- Ouais je l'ai rencontré lorsqu'il est venu apporté Harry, et de pour le comment il m'a aider, on va dire qu'il as eu une conversation avec Ron et apres Abe, comme il m'as dit de l'appelé, m'as dit que mes imbeciles surprotecteurs de freres ne viendront plus m'embeté avec Harry.

- Donc si je comprend bien, il te reste juste a seduire Harry, dit Hermione en appuyant bien sur le "juste".

- T'as tout compris et il faut que j'arrive a le faire avant la rentrée a Poudlard.

- Et pourquoi avant la rentrée, demanda Mione intrigué.

- Au moins si je suis avec a la rentrée, toutes les filles nous verrons et elles seront vertes de jalousie.

- Donc si Harry de reveille assez vite, tu aura un mois et demi pour appliqué ton plan.

- C'est ça et toi, tu ne devrais pas avancer avec Ron?

- Je sais pas trop, je n'ai pas envie de gacher notre amitié et en même temps notre trio.

- Tu sais, si mon plan fonctionne, je serai tout le temps avec Harry sauf pendant les cours et la nuit -quoique- donc si tu ne sort pas avec Ron, tu restera avec moi qui serait avec Harry, voir collé à Harry, et qui sera avec Ron donc ça sera plus un trio mais un quatuor et Ron sera obligé de rester avec toi ou sinon il restera tout seul.

- Ou sinon il pourra resté avec Neuville, Seamus ou Dean.

- Tu crois qu'ils arriveront a le supporté deux jours? demanda Ginny en souriant.

- Nan, même pas deux heures, dit Hermione en s'ecroulant de rire.

- Et si on aller voir les garçons ce qu'ils font.

- C'est une bonne idée, approuva Hermione

C'est alors qu'elles monterent dans toutes les chambres, elles commencerent par celle occupés par les freres ainés, lesquels etaient allongé dans leur lit et dormaient a poigt fermé, puis elles arriverent dans la chambre des jumeaux, qui s'etaient endormis sur leur lit, mais le pire resté Ron qui, lui, s'etait endormi devant son lit, donc par terre.

- On ferai bien de le mettre dans son lit,non?, interroga Hermione.

- En effet, il aurait moins mal au dos en se levant, dit Ginny.

Puis elle alla voir comment aller Harry, lorsqu'elle arriva près de son lit, elle vit qu'il été etandu sur un lit qui ressemblait a celui de Ron , non en fait il été exactement identique a celui de Ron , et Ginny n'avait jamais vu deux lits parreil dans leur maison et elle en conclut qu'Abe avait du l'installé ici,elle ne put s'empecher d'aller lui faire un baiser sur le front,devant ce geste Hermione sourit.

Apres s'etre assuré qu'Harry aller bien, elles redescendirent dans leur chambre en attendant l'heure du diner. Le repas se passer très bien, Molly raconta a son mari et a ses plus vieux fils les événements, ou du moins ceux qu'elle conaissé, qui s'étaient passer durant la journée. Ron et les jumeaux commantait le match qu'ils avaient plus tôt dans la journée. Et Hermione et Ginny discuterent a voix basse de leurs plan pour "avoir" les garçons. Tout le monde se coucha vers 22h, car tous etaient épuisées par leur journées passé a travail et de leur soirée a discuté.

Alors au bout de dizaines de secondes d'efforts, elles arriverent a le mettre sur son lit, puis retournerent dans leu chambre.


End file.
